marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascendants
'Earth's Most Dangerous Heroes' "They are Earth's Most Dangerous Heroes. They are unfettered by the sanctions of society. What they may lack in experience, they more than make up with raw power and youthful impulse. When the Earth is threatened by forces both alien and terrestrial, the Extreme Avengers stand ready to do battle, consequences be damned." Roster Profile _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kate Bishop (Quiver) '''serves as the team's field leader, calling out attack patterns, defensive positions, and picking off targets from a safe distance. Her photographic reflexes and eidetic memory have been honed to levels that make her the Taskmaster's equal in combat. during She is also the team's chief financier. She possesses an extensive collection of weapons acquired from senior heroes and villains. Her most prominent weapons are a Kree Composite Bow used in conjunction with a Trick Quiver, Mockingbird's Staves, Wolverine's Muramasa Katana, and a modified Goblin Glider. She currently wears her Young Avengers suit. '''Skills and abilities *'Photographic reflexes' - Kate has the uncanny ability to instinctively react and physically adapt to specific combat situations and superhuman feats. This ability enables Kate to mimic opposing skill sets to extents that her physical limitations will allow. *'Eidetic memory '- Kate can recall sensory information, sets of data, patterns and spatial relations with extreme precision. *'Martial arts training' - She has undergone training in various fighting techniques under the Taskmaster, Captain America, Daredevil, Wolverine, Clint Barton, Mockingbird, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Danny Rand, and Shang Chi. *'Tactical expertise' - Kate has specifically patterned her field strategies after Captain America and Cyclops. She claims to have an extensive collection of S.H.I.E.L.D. footages of Captain America and Cyclops in combat situatons. *'Archery' - While she is trained in various forms of combat, Kate has a preferrence for archery. To enhance her already formidable skills with the bow, she has undergone special training in five techniques: Gungsul, Kyujutsu, Mongolian Archery, Native American Bowhunting, and Olympic Archery. Weapons and equipment *'Modified Kree Composite Bow' - This weapon was originally developed by the Kree to harness energies from the Negative Zone, similar to the Nega-Bands. Kate's bow is recalibrated so that it taps into, amplifies and focuses her trace psionic energies into arrow-shaped energy bolts. These energy bolts disrupt neural activity, causing effects ranging from induced migraines to temporary paralysis. Alternately, Kate can use the bow in a more conventional manner in conjunction with her trick arrows. *'Trick quiver '- Instead of trick arrows, Kate utilizes a specialized quiver featuring a rotating bottom compartment. The compartment houses an array of trick arrowheads which Kate can select and fit into shafts through a remote control module on her bow's grip. *'Mockingbird's staves' - Mockingbird gifted Kate with a pair of battle staves made from carbon fiber-reinforced polymer, vibranium. The staves have a thin adamantium spine, giving it an excellent degree of durability. The staves can be linked and used as a quarterstaff. *'Muramasa katana' - After completing her combat training with Wolverine, the feral mutant gave her a Japanese sword. Wolverine claims that the sword was forged in a manner similar to his own Muramasa blade. It has the similar ability to negate superhuman healing factors, although at a lesser degree. Kate's Muramasa does not have the reddish glow seen in Wolverine's sword. *'Modified Goblin Glider' - Stolen from Norman Osborn's personal arsenal, this glider has since been modified to be lighter, faster, and more maneuverable. The goblin motiff has been stripped to favor a more streamlined design. The fuel-propulsion system has been replaced with miniature MagLev modules. This glider has no significant weapon system except for pressure-propelled adamantium flechettes. This glider can reach top speeds of about 100 kilometers per hour. *'Polarized 3D HUD glasses' - Kate wears a pair of special glasses featuring a sharply rendered three-dimensional interface display. The glasses significantly improve Kate's accuracy with the bow and helps her coordinate her team's movements. *'Tactical suit' - Kate wears a modified version of her Young Avengers uniform. The new suit is made from Nomex, ceramic fibers, and Vibranium-coated thread. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Laura Kinney (Warchild) fills the role of super soldier and covert ops agent. When things get particularly messy, the Enigma Force temporarily bonds with her. She can only use her Captain Universe powers for a maximum of five minutes, depending on her stress level and state of calm. She must then wait for about two hours before she can tap into the Enigma Force again. X-23 currently wears her X-Force tactical uniform. When she bonds with the Enigma Force, her black costume lights up with tiny white dots that resemble distant blinking stars against a pitch-black sky. Skills and abilities *'Regenerative healing factor' - Laura possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged tissues faster and more efficient than a baseline human. This affords her immunity from harmful pathogenic, radiocative, and chemical agents. Her healing factor also retards the effects of the aging process. Since her bones are not laced with adamantium, her rate of healing is faster than that of Wolverine. Her psychological state also has an effect on her regenerative powers. When she is calm, she heals faster. *'Superhuman senses' - Laura has a set of highly acute senses comparable to those of particular animals. This makes her a formidable hunter and tracker. *'Covert operations training' - Laura was raised in captivity to become a living weapon. She is well versed in assassination, intelligence-gathering, and demolition techniques. *'Martial arts training '- While in captivity, Laura was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat techniques. She also had additional training from Wolverine during her time with X-Force, and from Captain America. *'Berserker rage' - Under extreme duress, Laura involuntary enters into a state of mindless rage where her natural physical attributes are significantly enhanced. As her adrenaline increases, her skin cells produce a polysaccharide-based substance similar that is relatively similar to chitin but with a greater degree of resilience and durability. The trade-off is that her regenerative healing factor becomes erratic. Her berserker rage can also be artificially induced via a chemical agent referred to as Trigger 42. *'Captain Universe potential' - Laura recently became a host for the Enigma Force. The appearance of a mark on her hand suggests that her connection with the Enigma Force may be more profound compared to other previous incarnations of Captain Universe. Amadeus Cho theorizes that when Laura's berserker rage becomes too potent to reverse, the Enigma Force will bond with her in order to calm her down. Weapons and equipment *'Retractable bone claws '- Laura possesses two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot. The claws are sheathed underneath muscle and connective tissue. When they are extended, they tear through skin. Her bone claws were previously laced with adamantium. But Laura had the metal extracted and grafted into her spinal column and skull. When Laura bonds with the Enigma Force, she can use her claws to cut matter at the molecular level. *'Tactical suit '- Laura wears her old X-Force uniform, except for the domino mask. The suit is reinforced with Nomex, ceramic fibers, and Vibranium-coated thread. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Amadeus Cho (Hypermind) is the tech guy and resident genius. He possesses a variety of BannerTech gadgets. His most favored piece of BannerTech equipment is the Personal Defensive Shield, a force field durable enough to withstand the Hulk's punch and Thor's lightning bolts. He recently retired his Gameboy supercomputer and replaced it with a smartphone interface that connects to a remote mainframe five times more powerful than his previous one. His trademark moped is tricked out with an array of weapon systems. He retains his abilities as the Prince of Power, allowing him to wield and harness the power of Hercules' adamantine mace. Skills and abilities *'Genius-level intellect '- According to S.H.I.E.L.D. reports, Amadeus Cho is the seventh most intelligent person on the planet. Amadeus Cho's mind works like a highly advanced supercomputer. He is capable of simultaneously processing an infinite number of complex mathematical calculations. He has the ability to visualize his calculations as ambient images similar to that of an HUD screen. The downside of is that he is prone to burnout when pushing his intellect to its upper limts. He must then ingest a large amount of suger to restore his mental functions. *'Synesthetic mental function' - Recently, Amadeus developed number-specific synesthesia. He is able to visualize numbers as colors, musical notes, environmental sounds, and images. This further increases his capacity for high-level calculations. *'Technological aptitude' - Amadeus is handy with most forms of technology. He has a penchant for combining random pieces of equipment to create a variety of weapons and gadgets. Weapons and equipment *Subspace satchel - Amadeus carries a satchel that serves an opening to a subspace dimension Nate Grey (Psion), reverted to his pre-Shaman persona in order to stabilize his energy form, is the Omega-level psionic mutant whose vast but raw telekinetic and telepathic powers are regulated by his genetic brand. While his AoA power set is fully restored, his genetic brand does not allow him to simultaneously access all aspects of his telepathy and telekinesis at once. The psionic reset also stripped him of his more advanced Shaman abilities. His psionic signature also returned to its original state. Nate currently wears a suit similar to the one he wore when he crossed over to Earth-616. Skaar (Earthbreaker) is the team's tank whose his natural physical attributes are the result of the fusion of his Oldstrong heritage and the Hulk's blood. His natural attributes have been enhanced by a fragment of the Power Cosmic bestowed upon him by the Silver Surfer. He can use his fragment of the Power Cosmic to augment his Hulk-based abilities, potentially making him far stronger than his father. The Power Cosmic also grants him greater control over his rage. When combined with his Oldstrong abilities, he can use the Power Cosmic to create powerful melee weapons from earth and stone. Parker Robbins (The Hood) fills the role of magic-user and street-level combatant. He maintains his criminal network, occasionally using his henchmen as a support army for the team. The Hood has recently shifted his attention to establishing strong ties with the supernatural underground through a web of favors and fealties. He has an extensive intelligence network operated by Earthbound demons under his pay. He also recently reclaimed the Hood and the Norn Stones after brokering separate deals with Dormammu and Loki. It is also possible that further underground deals may have restored some, if not all, of the Infinity Gems back into his possession. Casey Moss (Kosmos), in her light-blue form, is the team's cosmic being. She possesses the powers of both the Beyonder and the Molecule Man, although she is currently limited by her newfound humanity, emotions, and lack of experience. Kosmos has the potential to open rifts across time and space, warp reality, and rearrange matter at the molecular level. Maker currently wears a containment matrix suit designed by Amadeus Cho and Reed Richards. The suit is patterned after Havok's costume. It efficiently manages her ambient cosmic energies. She occasionally transforms into a stable cubic configuration in order to rest and recover since she expends significant amounts of energy maintaining her human form and attributes.